Stuck in Hell
by MageOfLife
Summary: Pip had to deal with bullying all though his years of schooling, only having found one friend. Damien had to deal with being different, never having anyone to talk to. After an incident that leaves Damien in the care of Pip at the request of the school, the two teens must learn to lean on each other and must learn that love comes in all ways.{Rated M for later Chapters}{Slight OOC}
1. Very Late for an important date

Pip woke up with a start, the alarm clock on his nightstand shrieking an all too familiar sound. Alarm rose through him and he jumped out of bed, his soft fleece blanket fell to a heap on the floor. He looked over at the time to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. He sighed and smacked himself after realizing he would be late the first day of school. His blue eyes filled with tears as he started to remember all his other first days of school. They all involved Eric Cartman. Pip wiped the tears from his eyes. No, today he would not cry. He would be strong and not let anyone get to him. The blond walked to his bathroom, passing his chalkboard on the way. It had been a parting gift when he came here. As he reached the off-white door of his bathroom, he turned the brass knob. He stepped inside and went over to the sink. He clapped twice and the bathroom's light came on. He smiled to himself. That had also been a gift. The blond haired teen started the faucet and looked at his self in the mirror. Some people told him he looked a bit like a girl. 'Oh please I do not' he said to himself. He grabbed his red toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. He brushed his teeth quietly humming to himself. When he was done he rinsed out his toothbrush and his mouth. The teen grabbed a comb off the shelf next to the sink. He passed it through his blond tresses and when he was satisfied he left the bathroom, placing the comb on his dresser instead of the shelf. He hummed quietly yet again and walked to his second dresser. He opened the first drawer and got out a pair of lime green boxers. He quickly put them on and continued the process of opening and closing drawers till he was fully dressed. He skipped to his mirror and looked at himself. 'Missing one thing' he thought. The boy reached up and got his signature flat cap from the hook it was residing on. He turned and left his bedroom, walking to his front door. He decided that he was late enough and shouted a quick goodbye to his parents before exiting the door. The school was not that far from his home so he decided a quick jog would get him there fairly quick. He grabbed his bag from behind a bush, a keen place due to the fact no one would look there. It seemed lately his stuff went missing. 'Oh well off to school now' the blond thought as he started to jog toward the school.

As the boy approached the school he jogged a little faster. He decided to run instead, quickly making it to the schools front doors. He checked the main halls clock. 'I'm later than I thought' He mentally sighed. 'Second period already' He walked toward his English class and as he found the room, he took a deep breath. He opened the door and apologized to the teacher for having been late. The teen cast his eyes down and took his familiar seat in the back.

Damien strolled down the hall, well after the bell for second period rang. He had his hands dug deep in his pockets. Even though it was still technically summer, it was frigid. He smirked inwardly and snapped his fingers, a small flame in his palm. He knew the flame would stay controlled, not worried about setting himself on fire. On his way to his locker, he took out a slightly burned paper. Damiens smirk grew to a frown until her read his locker number. 'How fitting.' He thought to himself as he read his locker number: D666. He easily found his way to his locker and smoothly spun the knob, making it abruptly stop at each number with his otherworldly powers and it flew open, slamming into the locker next to his, denting it. He smiled at the damage and decided to decorate a bit. Holding a flame in his palm, he singed the paint on the other lockers next to his, burning them until the metal was red hot and liquefying. Satisfied, he grabbed his books and pencils and started to class.

After situating his supplies into a comfortable arrangement in his arms he flipped open his schedule. He stuck a pencil into his mouth to have a free hand. The room was one right turn from his locker and he opened the locked classroom door with a gaze and strolled in, completely ignoring the teacher's scolds of disapproval. He slid into his seat at the back of the room, and took the pencil out his mouth, scribbling small side pictures onto his textbook.

Pip looked toward his right at as he felt a shiver run down his spine. That could only mean one thing. Damien. The black haired teen was the only person who could send such a feeling in him. He just radiated darkness. The blond ultimately hated darkness and any such evil. The teen quickly looked away from the dark boy and stared at his paper. So far the only thing on the stripped paper was his name and one small doodle. He sighed and leaned forward, looking to the right through his blond hair. A blush managed to arise to his pale cheeks. Even if the other teen was the son of Satan there was no use in pretending Damien was unattractive. He looked away yet again and started to write down some notes with his dark purple pencil.

Why do these thoughts have to happen to me' he thought to himself. He looked to his right for the third time, took a deep breath and said "Hello there Damien."

Damien growled in irritation at the distinctly shrill English accent from his left. He shot a fiery red glare at the culprit. 'Pip' was his school given name. He smirked cruelly when he caught sight of Pip's pencil color, and glanced shamelessly to the blonde boy's face. He rested his elbow on his desk, holding his chin. "Why're you so pink?" Damien asked, rather loudly, as to hopefully bring attention to the timid teen, "Nervous on your first day"?

With a quick snap of his fingers, Pip's paper incinerated to ash in a flash of his distinct red fire, leaving the purple pencil hovering over nothing in Pip's hand. He shook his head, knowing Pip would do nothing, and went back to drawing flames on his paper.

Pip lowered his eyes when Damien looked at him. He sniffed the air and smelt smoke. The blonde looked at the place where the lined paper once was. All that was left was coal colored ash. He dropped the dark purple pencil, hearing it roll off the wooden desk and felt tears form on the sides of his eyes. Sure he was used to being treated like crap by the other teens of South Park but he was hoping that over the years they would change. For goodness sake his only friend was Cristoph! His hands reached up toward his neck and fixed his tie. He sighed softly and pushed the burgundy chair back. The British teen gathered the ashes of the paper and pushed them from the desk onto his glove covered hand, regretting it when he realized they would get stained. Pip walked over to the trash can and dumped the ashes in, excusing himself when the teacher asked why he got up. He walked back to his desk in the back of the classroom and sat. He regretted even saying hello to the teen. He should have known better. He slipped his hat off his head and then used the non-stained gloved hand to comb his hair. He adjusted his vest and his shirt. He really hoped the day would get better.


	2. Just around the riverbend

_**Authors note: Sorry for the very late update. I've been busy with my schools paper. Feel free to message me if you have any questions regarding the story. The plot will thicken around chapter 4. Thanks for reading 3**_

Damien huffed at the blond. "Oh, fuckin puss..." Damien flashed a split second flame on the other males' bow tie to shut him up.

"Will you man up? You wouldn't last two seconds in hell if you acted like that. Your ass would be so sore; you'd never be able to sit." Damien leaned his chair back, crossing his arms frustration.

He didn't like bringing attention to himself, but VERY much enjoyed bringing attention to others if it meant their imminent humiliation. But, seeing as they were doomed to sit together, the polar opposites of the school, he couldn't tease him if he wanted to glide through the period unnoticed.

Pip froze as soon as he saw the flame on his tie. Less than a second later the flame disappeared and he sighed. He then realized that Damien could have burned him, severely burned him. Salty tears ran down his almost pale cheeks until he overheard what the black haired teen had said. 'Of all the vulgar things he could say'.

"C'mon Pip," The name sounded weird coming out of his mouth, "Stop crying..." A shocking thought crossed his mind that was guaranteed to shut Pip up real fast. After seeing no improvement on Pip's emotions, Damien grumbled and leaned over, wincing as he did so, and touched his lips to Pip's. Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up... He begged in his head.

The blond boy turned his head to say something equally vulgar to the other teen but stopped as he felt a pair of lips meet his own, blue eyes wide in shock. His thoughts were racing. 'Why would Damien kiss me?!' They were so opposite. How could this happen?

Damien, though he had already pulled back, could still feel the lingering sensation of Pip's lips on his own. "Will you shut up now?" Damien met his red eyes to Pip's blue ones, maybe for a moment too long because Damien felt something stir inside him at looking at the blondes lucid eyes. 'They are kind of nice to look at…' He thought to himself. He managed to rip his eyes from Pip to his desk again, honestly confused. He tilted his chair back and crunched on his pencil through to the graphite. 'Ow fuck!' he thought as pain ran through his lip. He sucked on his upper lip tasting a little blood. A piece of wood must have cut him. 'Wait what do I taste? It's sweet, overlapping the tanginess of the blood.' He quickly realized the taste came from Pips lips. If it had been any other circumstance, he'd have long incinerated something, but Damien, horrified with his self, liked it. 'What the hell did you do Damien?' He huffed, irritated and defeated.

Pip was truly confused. The blond teen looked down at his desk, thoughts still racing in his head. He still couldn't believe what had happened. The British teen raised gloved fingers to his pink lips, feeling the warmth left from Damien's own. He wanted to ask the dark teen what the heck the kiss was about but the blonde could not gather the courage to. Warmth filled his lower abdomen as he glanced at Damien. 'Why do I feel so funny when I look at him?' The teen shook his head and sighed to himself as his cap fell off. 'Pip what have you gotten yourself into?' He tried to distract himself from his thoughts by taking the ash stained gloves off his hands. He reached down and stuck them into his bag, grabbing another sheet of lined paper. 'Hopefully this one won't be burned to ashes' He leaned down and grabbed his forgotten pencil off the ground. He sighed and started to take notes yet again, forgetting about his cap. He ran a hand through his blond tresses and tried to forget about everything that happened. 'Though I really wish it would happen again' He froze at the thought. What was wrong with him?

Damien smirked a bit, amused by how obviously flustered Pip was. Damien had calmed down a bit, accepting what he was feeling. If anyone said anything about it, he had a special way with dealing with it. Pip was a little cute, even more so without that beret.

"Uhh...Pip... your hat fell off." Damien immediately wanted to burn his lips shut. He looked back to his paper, realizing now that his pencil was bitten in half. He growled. There was no way he was going to ask for another one from anyone. He folded the paper in front of him and put his doodles into his pocket along with his pencil. He looked at the clock, lip still bleeding a bit, and he licked it away without a second thought. He pushed his seat back on two legs, glancing back at Pip for a second. He pulled his jacket off, the heat of the room finally reaching him. Or was that the burning paper in his pocket? "Shit...!" In his absentmindedness, he had set fire to his doodle paper as he put it in his pocket. It had already singed his black jeans and he flicked it out of his pocket and stepped on it, grinding the ashes into the classroom floor, leaving a smoking black speck in between his and Pip's desks.

Pip blushed as he heard Damien mention his fallen hat. The blond teen looked toward his side and said a quick "Thanks" to the other teen. The young Brit leaned over and grabbed his hat, noticing Damien's broken pencil. It was a cut straight through the wood. 'Wow. He must have been angry.' Adjusting the flat gray cap back on his head, he reached into his bag again and pulled out a spare pencil. Ironically, the pencil was black and red. He smiled to himself and offered the pencil to the dark teen. "H-here you are Damien". He quickly turned his attention to a loose thread on his pants. He smelt the air and smelt smoke for the second time today. He looked down between his and Damien's desk and saw a smoking black spot. He looked up at the dark teen and asked quietly "What happened?

Damien growled to himself at his carelessness, but glanced to Pip as he addressed him. "Nothing...Burned my..." He grumbled at the realization that karma just bit him in the ass. He looked at the pencil that was offered to him and muttered very quick, barely audible thanks. He realized his pact that he wouldn't take a pencil handout, but it was too late. Plus, he did want a pencil. He thought a bit as he put the pencil on his desk.

Pip was alright. Back in grade school, he was the only one to accept him. Though it was hilarious when he blasted him into the air on fire to be accepted by that one group of kids...Kenny, Stan, Eric, and Kyle he thought back, straining to remember their names. Then a thought donned on him. "Pip, how did you survive falling and burning back in grade school at that fat kid's party? You must've gotten at very least broken bones and second degree burns..." He looked at Pip's arms, expecting scarring, but saw none. "And you don't have scars..."

Pip thought back to Eric's party. He thought back long and hard. "Oh I do have a scar" he started to say, "It's on my back along with some burn marks" The blond took off his cap and ran a hand through his tresses for the fourth time today. He was angry when Damien had pulled that little stunt at the overweight boy's party but soon came to forgive the other teen. "I was a little angry but I can see why you did it" He thought back to the group of boys from grade school. He liked Kyle and Stan, and could tolerate Kenny. The one he absolutely not stand was Eric. Pip looked at Damien and said, "I could show you them if you want." The blond realized he would actually have to un-tuck his dress shirt and lift his vest in order for the black haired teen to see. He blushed a light pink. 'What am I thinking?'

Damien perked up, surprised at the suggestion. But what surprised him even more, was that he wanted to see Pip's scars. Eh what the hell, he'd already dug himself into a rut. "How about after class? If you can muster your goody Brit way to skip." Damien shot a teasing squint, paired with a perfect smirk at the blond in a challenge. Plus, he wasn't going to go the entire distance to see. He wanted to make sure Pip would go equal if not more of the distance to show him. "How bad were the burns?"

Pip looked at Damien, a pout playing on his pink lips. "I'm not always a good person". He said it to convince himself if anything. Would he really skip to show the other boy his scar and burns? 'I guess missing one class wouldn't be any harm' He pondered at the thought. "Or we could always go now" he quietly said to Damien. He grabbed the forgotten pencil on his desk, took a deep breath and stabbed his pale arm, feeling the warm metallic blood seep through the circular wound. A soft air like whimper escaped his lips and he threw the pencil on the ground. He raised his hand and screamed to his teacher, "It seems I have a bleeding wound. May Damien escort me to the nurse?" It was rare the young Brit yelled or screamed.

Damien gawked, impressed. Guess Pip did want to show him. "Damn Pip." He whispered surprised, as the teacher approved Pip's request. He stood up and grabbed Pip by the arm, careful not to touch the stab wound. He beckoned come on with a jerk of his head and started walking to the front of the class and to the door, dragging the blond along out the door.

"The hell was that?" Damien practically laughed out. "You got balls." Damien looked at the clear blue eyes, a rare smile on his face. "To the nurse then? You're getting blood everywhere."


End file.
